vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Choji Akimichi
|-|Part I= |-|Butterfly Mode (Part 1)= |-|Part II= |-|Fourth Shinobi World War= |-|Butterfly Mode (Part 2)= |-|The Last= |-|New Era= Summary Chōji Akimichi (秋道チョウジ, Akimichi Chōji) is one of the main supporting characters of Naruto series. He is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Akimichi clan and a member of Team Asuma. Along with his team-mates, he is part of an Ino–Shika–Chō trio, just like their fathers were before them. Chōji and his father were later seen talking on the roof of a building while Chōji was still upset over the way he was treated by the other children, saying the Akimichi were fat and stupid. His father told him that few people have a heart as kind and caring as his, and one day he would meet someone who would see that in him and respect him for it, and that eventually, they would be the best of friends. Soon after, Shikamaru arrived. Chōji recognized him as the one who had defended him earlier and asked Shikamaru why he wasn't playing the game, to which Shikamaru responded that it was too troublesome. He then told Chōji that he liked to come up there to watch the clouds and that Chōji happened to be sitting in his spot. Chōji moved over to give him space. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, 8-B with pills | 7-C, higher in Butterfly Mode | At least 7-C, higher in Butterfly Mode Name: Choji Akimichi Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12-13 (Part 1), 16-17 (Part 2) | 32 Boruto) Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), can replace himself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Speed Enhancement with Shunshin, Surface Scaling, Size Manipulation (Can increase his size and mass, amping his physical capabilities. He can enlarge single parts of his body or increase the size of his entire form up to dozens of meters tall) | All Previous, By burning calories into chakra, he further increases his strength, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Destroyed a boulder), City Block level with pills | Town level, higher in Butterfly Mode (Claimed to be a hundred times stronger than his previous state) | At least Town level, higher in Butterfly Mode (Much stronger than his pre-timeskip self) Speed: Supersonic (Should be as fast as Naruto in the Land of Waves Arc) | High Hypersonic (Able to keep up with Jirobo) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Shikamaru Nara, can somewhat fight against Hidan and Kakuzu) Lifting Strength: Class 10, higher with pills | Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Building Class, City Block Class with pills | Town Class, higher in Butterfly Mode | At least Town Class, higher in Butterfly Mode Durability: Large Building level, City Block level with pills (Took a beating from Base and Curse Jirobo) | Town level, higher in Butterfly Mode (Could've tanked Jirobo's attack head-on without a scratch. His durability likely gets one hundred times higher alongside his strength) | At least Town level, higher in Butterfly Mode (Took Gedo Mazo's omnidirectional chakra blast head on) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters when he's in his giant form Standard Equipment: Kunai, shuriken, wire, standard ninja tools, used to carry the Akimichi clan's custom soldier pills to force himself into calorie control mode pre-timeskip. Intelligence: Average, skilled in combat Weaknesses: He used to be incompetent due to fear until he overcame it, calling him fat will seriously anger him, pre-timeskip Chouji could only use calorie control via soldier pills, and was damaged to near death as a result. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique): A secret technique passed down through the Akimichi clan that allows the user to increase the size and mass of their body by converting calories into chakra. The user can freely manipulate their size at will when using this technique and can use it for extensive periods. One of the most common applications for the Multi-Size Technique is to increase the size of the user's abdomen to make their body round and ball-like. *'Bubun Baika no Jutsu (Partial Multi-Size Technique):' This application of the expansion technique gives the user the ability to increase the size of specific body parts. Increasing the mass and weight of one's arm allows the user to strike targets with far more powerful punches. The sudden expansion also improves the user's range of attack as an effect. *'Cho Baika no Jutsu (Super Multi-Size Technique):' This technique is the Baika no Jutsu (Multi-Size Technique) on a grand scale. The user can increase the size of their body to that of a large building. The power of physical attacks such and punches, kicks, and body slams are multiplied greatly while the user is in this colossal state. Akimichi Clan Taijutsu: Changing size through the use of the Multi-Size Technique allows the user to perform various Taijutsu (physical attacks) techniques developed specifically for the Akimichi clan's unique fighting style. The increased mass compliments the user's techniques by providing more weight resulting in higher raw power. *'Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank):' To use this technique, the user must first perform the Multi-Size Technique to transform their body into a round shape. The user will begin to spin rapidly, and they throw the mass of their large body at the target like a giant cannonball. As the user's body rolls, the added momentum generates a heavy attack. *'Nikudan Hari Sensha (Spiked Human Bullet Tank):' Similar to the standard Nikudan Sensha (Human Bullet Tank). Chouji will use chakra to transform and harden his long hair into sharp spikes as he increases his mass and begins to spin rapidly. His attack power is increased, as the solid spikes add a grinding effect to the jutsu and can tear through rock. Chōharite (Super Open Hand Slap): After performing the Multi-Size Technique to increase their size, the user will focus a large amount of chakra around their hands, causing unique markings to manifest on their palms. Once the chakra becomes visible, the user will attack with a downward strike using their weight and strength to their advantage. Calorie Control: This mode grants the user free control over their body's calories, letting them burn the energy into pure chakra. The massive increase in power causes two butterfly wings to form on the user made out of chakra. In this mode, the user can freely use many high-level Akimichi Taijutsu techniques without putting too much strain on their bodies. A side effect of this mode is weight loss, though it only poses a threat to the user if the calorie control technique was forcefully activated via special soldier pills. Chodan Bakugeki (Butterfly Bullet Bombing): Once the Calorie Control technique is initiated, the user can perform this powerful jutsu. After focusing all of the user's chakra into one of their arms, their chakra level briefly increases a hundredfold, allowing them to deliver a devastating punch with all of their body's strength. Key: Base | Giant Form / Butterfly Mode | Post-Timeskip Gallery File:Choji over years.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cinder Fall (RWBY) Cinder's Profile (Both were in their High 8-C forms and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Naruto Category:Humans Category:Size-Shifters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Parents Category:Martial Artists Category:Duplication Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Acrobats Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Surface Scalers Category:Paralysis Users